My New Home
by Anju-Cullen-Michaels
Summary: It's been a year since Kagome made the Feudal Era her new home. This is the continuation to the last episode of Inuyasha the Final Act. Please Read and Review more to come! A/N: I do not own any characters!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**It's been close to a year since Kagome has made the feudal era her home. She loved living with everybody in the feudal era, including her husband Inuyasha. As Kagome and Inuyasha walked toward the Forest of Inuyasha, Kagome sighed. Inuyasha nudged her elbow a little a looked at her. **

** "What's wrong?" He asked.**

** "Why can't Sesshomaru be happy that his own brother married?"**

**Inuyasha laughed a little, scratching his forehead. "He still hates the fact our old man fell in love with a human and had me, a use-less half breed, in his terms. And he knows that that I have the heart of a human, yet I have power like our old man. He hates the fact that I call him my brother, and he doesn't like the fact that I followed in our old man's footsteps and married you."**

** Kagome sighed, dropping her head down. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her close, "Don't worry he hates everyone. I'm surprised that he cared for Rin as much as he did." **

** Kagome looked at the empty basket in her hands and realized they still had to collect medicinal herbs for the village. Both Inuyasha and Kagome had been so busy talking to each other, she forgot to get the herbs. **

** "Oh my god!" Kagome shouted.**

**Inuyasha jumped back throwing his hands up in the air, thinking he did something wrong. "What's…wr…wrong?" He asked while shaking in his place. **

** "I completely forgot to get the herbs I needed!" She shouted.**

**Inuyasha let out a breath, and dropped his hands. Even without the Beads of Subjugation, he still feared that Kagome would say that three letter word. Still thinking about it made him twitch. **

** Kagome ran ahead of Inuyasha in a rush to get the herbs she desperately needed, and Inuyasha stood by the Sacred Tree that brought them together many years ago. He placed his hand on the mark where his body had rest dormant for fifty years, and sighed. Kagome looked over her shoulder and smiled at Inuyasha as he reminisced on the past. **

_**No more Kikyo, no more Naraku, no more danger in the villages, and no more sacred jewel shards. **_**Kagome thought, as she began to fill the basket. Soon the plants around her were dancing with the wind and she placed her hand in her hair and stopped and looked at her ring. It was a golden ring, just a plain golden ring. It was enough for her, because she knew that Inuyasha and her were meant to be together forever now. **

** "Yo." A familiar voice escaped from the trees. **

**Inuyasha jumped a little, placing his hand over his heart, and Kagome turned to where the voice came from. It was Koga. The King of the Western Tribe. **

** "Koga, how's it going?" Kagome asked as she walked up next to Inuyasha will a basket filled with herbs.**

** He shrugged cracking his shoulder. "It would be better if Ginta and Hokkaku left me alone already. They still make those stupid noises when Ayame and I are together." **

** Kagome laughed and smiled, "They're proud that you married Ayame. She really is the right one for you Koga." **

**Koga tried to hold back his urges to embrace Kagome in his arms, knowing that Ayame could be anywhere nearby. He walked up to Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her. "You are still the woman that I fell in love with Kagome. Not just because you were able to detect the sacred jewel shards, but because of your loyalty to save your friends and your kindness." **

** "Hey, watch it you mangy wolf! You're married to Ayame, and Kagome is mine!" Inuyasha shouted slapping Koga's hand off. **

**Koga stood there and laughed a little, keeping his eye in the distance. **

** "KOGA!" A female voice shouted. "There you are!" Ayame said as she jumped on her King and made him fall to the ground.**

** "See Koga, your own wife hates it when you openly flirt with Kagome. Man, you stupid mangy wolf…control yourself why don't you? You're lucky I don't tear your arm off!" Inuyasha growled.**

**Inuyasha placed his arm on Kagome's back and led her away from the wolf back to the village, smirking at the wolf couple behind them. As they headed back to the village, they noticed Miroku and Sango outside playing with their three children. Kagome smiled at the thought of her and Inuyasha having children in the near future. However, Kagome did feel a hint of sadness, she realized she hadn't seen her family since she decided to make the Feudal Era her home. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the hut that was built for them, and Kagome watched Inuyasha put his sword in the corner near her bow and arrow.**

"**Inuyasha…?" Kagome whispered.**

**Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at her and acknowledged her calling his name, "What is it?" **

** Kagome placed the full basket herbs on the floor, sitting on her knees organizing different herbs into separate piles. "Do you think that we could possibly visit my family…like back in present day Japan?" **

** Inuyasha stood there, scratching his head, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't see why that would be a problem…I mean it would be nice to see your family again. But Kagome, ever since we've defeated Naraku…the Bone Eaters Well has been…just a well…and nothing more…" Inuyasha said, sitting down. **

**Kagome stood up and left the hut, with her head down sighing in dismay. "Kagome…" Inuyasha said trying to get her attention…but she just kept walking into the distance. **

_**I really want to visit my family…I miss them so much. Souta, Grandpa, and mom; I wonder what they're doing right now. **_**Kagome thought as she walked deeper into the Forest of Inuyasha. Her hands traced the well as she looked down into the well. She looked over her shoulder, **_**what the hell, I'll give it a shot. **_**She crawled into the Bone Eaters Well and reached the bottom, hoping for something to happen. All of a sudden a purplish light that continued to become brighter surrounded her and her eyes became wide. Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly and he raced for the Forest of Inuyasha, and noticed the strange ray of light that was coming from the well. He reached the well and noticed the strange feeling from before, he looked in the well and noticed a spacey type atmosphere, and jumped in and soon he began to float in the middle of nowhere until his feet hit the ground. **

** "Kagome…?" Inuyasha said as he climbed up the well into the familiar shrine. He walked along the ground to Kagome's house; it was the same but somehow different. The roof was painted a different color and a porch had been added to the house. He walked in the main room, sniffing around. **_**Things still smell the same here. Nothing new. **_**He thought as he turned the corner, nobody was in the kitchen or in the room with the strange box. He continued to explore in the house, looking for any sign of Kagome or her family…nothing. Inuyasha sat on the floor and began to tap his foot, waiting for anything to happen…then his ears twitched.**

** "Oh, honey…I'm so proud of you." Mrs. Higurashi said as they opened the door and walked inside out of the heat. They took off their shoes and looked in the living room and saw Inuyasha sitting, twitching impatiently. **

** "Inuyasha…it's so nice to see you." Mrs. Higurashi said as she and Kagome sat on the couch in the living room. **

** Inuyasha, quickly hid his nose in his kimono when he caught of the scent that was coming off of Kagome and her mom, "Damn Kagome…where were you two?" **

**Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she got up and headed to the kitchen, "I think you need to tell him Kagome…before it's noticeable." **

** Inuyasha's ears twitched as she took the seat next to Kagome, looking at her with curiosity. **

** "Kagome, what's the big problem? You must have come home for another reason, considering the smell that's been coming off of you for a while now. You've been real different honey; and something about your aura and scent is changing…" He pointed out as Kagome took a deep breath, entwining her fingers over and over again. **

**She finally looked up at him and sighed, scared of his reaction. **_**I know he gets a little irritated by Sango and Miroku's kids, but would be any different if it was his child? **_**Kagome thought as she held his hands tightly. **

** "Inuyasha…I'm…" She took another deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat, "Honey, I'm pregnant." **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Inuyasha suddenly fell to the floor in shock, hearing those words coming from Kagome's mouth. A few minutes later, Inuyasha woke up looking at the ceiling of the Higurashi house. He looked around and couldn't find Kagome anywhere, but he heard two voices upstairs coming from her room. He slowly got up and headed upstairs to Kagome's room, and listened through the door.**

"**I just don't know mom. I thought he would be happy, but I guess it was just wishful thinking…he doesn't really appreciate Sango and Miroku's children, so why did I even bother telling him." Kagome said, while sniffling.**

"**Sweetie, all men are always in shock when they first find out that they're going to be a father, I remember when I told your dad…he didn't talk to me for weeks. But don't worry, all men always have cold feet, until their baby is born. They become a father the moment they see their child. I promise." Mrs. Higurashi said in hopes of cheering Kagome up.**

**She slightly smiled while wiping a tear away from the corner of her eye. As Mrs. Higurashi tried to calm down Kagome, Inuyasha slightly knocked at the door. **

"**Come in." Mrs. Higurashi said as she got up.**

**When Inuyasha opened the door, Kagome wiped the tears from her face and turned her head the other way. Inuyasha smiled as Mrs. Higurashi walked out and closed the door behind her, "I'll bring you two up some tea." **

**Inuyasha nodded as he walked over to Kagome's bed.**

"**Honey…?" Inuyasha asked, sitting near the foot of bed. "I'm sorry, I was just shocked. It came out of nowhere."**

**Kagome sat in place, wrapping her arms around her legs as she held her knees to face, hiding her face in lap. Inuyasha moved closer to her, trying to comfort her and get her to look at him. He touched her hand on her knee, "Kagome, please look at me." He said in hopes she would look at him. **

**Her head slowly lifted up, and tears were running down her face. She couldn't stop crying, and Inuyasha freaked out.**

"**Oh god, Kagome. Don't cry. I wasn't trying to make you upset, it's just that….I don't know how….I mean…I guess I'm just nervous…" Kagome looked at him, trying to stop crying. "I don't know…I want to give a child a life I know it will be proud of…I never had a father, so I wouldn't know how." Inuyasha said, holding Kagome's hand. **

**Kagome smiled, as she almost stopped crying holding his hand. She sat next to Inuyasha and relaxed on his shoulder, catching her breath. **

"**So, what are we going to do now? I mean when should we tell the others?" Kagome asked, looking up at Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha scratched his head, taking a couple breaths. "Well they are going to find out sooner or later, especially when you start to show…but I think for now, we just got about our normal business in the feudal era. And when it gets close to the time, we bring you back here so you're safe and somewhere with help." **

**Kagome sighed while sitting up, "I can't imagine lying and hiding things from my friends." **

**Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and placed his hand under her chin looking at her, "They hid it from me while you were here after we defeated Naraku. I didn't realize it of course, until Sango was in pain and screaming…next thing I knew, she had a baby. Then two more."**

"**But Inuyasha…I can't do it." Kagome sighed.**

"**We will tell them, just not right away. We can tell them when we're going to bring you back for a while. And then when the time comes, we can invite them to show up with at that place…" **

"…**A hospital…?" Kagome interrupted, Inuyasha nodded.**

**Kagome got up and walked around, not knowing what to do. How could she do what she's used to doing in the feudal era while she was pregnant. And she knew that Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Lady Kaede would soon be able to notice something, like her belly getting huge, and her hormones acting up. **_**Maybe I should just stay here, it will be best, because there are hospitals here, and I can have my check ups with no problem. **_**She thought to herself as she turned back to Inuyasha. **

"**Inuyasha, I think it will be best if I stay here…until the baby is born." Kagome said.**

"**WHAT?!" Inuyasha shouted. "Why?"**

**Kagome headed downstairs and Inuyasha followed, "I will be safer here, and so will your child. If I'm in the feudal era and something were to happen to me, something could happen to the baby and I don't want to put the child in risk." **

**Kagome put on her shoes and started for the family shrine, and Inuyasha walked along side her with his arm around her as he kept her close.**

"**You sure you want to do this, I can keep you safe. You can wear the cloth of the fire rat, and it will keep you safe. I promise." Inuyasha said, looking at her.**

"**I know you can keep me safe, I think being in a world with hospitals, I can stay healthy and the baby can be monitored. And if there is anything wrong, I will let you know…I promise." Kagome said while kissing him. Inuyasha kissed her back, and opened the door to the shrine and they both walked down the stairs hand in hand. Inuyasha hopped over the ledge and sat on it with his feet hanging into the well.**

**Tears began to trickle down Kagome's cheek, as she smiled at Inuyasha. He placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her in, and gave Kagome a long meaningful kiss. They kissed for a good while as a couple more tears began to run down Kagome's face. **

"**I'll miss you, Inuyasha." Kagome said, holding his hand, feeling his grip loosen.**

**Inuyasha slowly descended into the well, looking up at Kagome, "I'll be back soon, I love you."**

**That was the last thing she heard from Inuyasha, as she looked into an empty well. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Inuyasha arrived in the Feudal era as he stood in the well for a short while, looking at the ground of the well.**

"**Inuyasha…?" Shippo said, looking down in the well at Inuyasha. "Where's Kagome?" **

**Inuyasha climbed out of the well and walked to the hut, his head down and his arms crossed. He arrived at the hut and Sango stood in front of him, blocking his path.**

"**Where's Kagome? And what's wrong?" Sango asked.**

"**She's staying in her time for a while, she's…uhh…." Inuyasha started to scratch his head, "She's not feeling that well." **

"**Oh, well I hope she feels better soon." Sango said, while walking her children in the meadow to play. Inuyasha sighed as he watched Sango and her children walk off into the distance. **

**Inuyasha had no idea how to be a father, he didn't even know if he was ready for it. But he couldn't upset Kagome, she was so happy when she found out. Inuyasha sat in front of the fire, staring into it. **

**~~~~~~~~~~PRESENT DAY JAPAN 4 MONTHS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"**Kagome, are you ready?" Mrs. Higurashi shouted up the stairs, getting ready to take Kagome to the hospital.**

"**Yeah, mom. I'm coming." Kagome said as she struggled putting on her shoes. She finally got on her shoes, grabbed her coat and bag and started to head down the stairs slowly. **

**Mrs. Higurashi offered her hand to help her daughter finish walking down the stairs, Kagome smiled as her other hand rested underneath her bump. Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi walked to the car, and Mrs. Higurashi helped Kagome into the car and got in the drivers seat and drove to the hospital.**

** "Mom, thanks for always being there for me and helping me." Kagome said.**

** "It's no problem dear." Mrs. Higurashi said as she parked the car. **

**Kagome slowly got out of the car, using her hand to push her up and out, and after a few minutes she finally got out, then closed the door behind her. She placed her hand below her belly as she walked into the hospital, up to the front desk.**

** "Hello, may I help you?" The receptionist asked Kagome.**

** "Hi, I called in for my daughter, Kagome. We're here for her check-up for her pregnancy." Mrs. Higurashi said.**

** "Okay, can I have the last name please?" **

** "Higurashi." **

** "Kagome?" The nurse asked.**

**Mrs. Higurashi nodded while smiling. **

** "Okay, if you'll follow me please." The nurse said while exiting from behind the desk and lead them to the room.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE IN THE FEUDAL ERA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** "Inuyasha, will you sit down? You've been pacing back and forth the past hour." Miroku said, setting down his bowl.**

**Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, facing the wall. "Something's up. I'm going to go check on Kagome." **

**Inuyasha bolted out of the hut towards the Forest of Inuyasha to the Bone Eaters Well. **_**Kagome, you better be okay. **_**Inuyasha thought as he jumped into the well. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PRESENT DAY JAPAN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**When Inuyasha landed on the floor in Kagome's world, he quickly jumped out of the well and ran up the stairs out of the family shrine. He followed Kagome's scent across town and jumped from roof to roof with a worried look on his face. When Kagome's scent became stronger, Inuyasha finally realized where she was. He stopped in his tracks, looking at the strange place that his woman was in. He had never been inside a hospital before, and had no idea what a hospital would look like on the inside. He jumped off the final roof and landed in front of the hospital and looked up at the towering building. He entered the building and looked all around, there were so many things here that he had never seen before. Kagome's scent was still in the air, but as well as many other scents. Inuyasha by passed the strange woman behind the table and found the nearest stairs, and ran up each level of stairs chasing Kagome's scent. He finally reached the floor where Kagome's scent was the strongest, and entered the hallway and continued to chase Kagome's scent. As he raced down the hall, he finally looked in a window and saw Kagome lying in bed, with her mom sitting next to her. **

"**Kagome, are you alright? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he entered the room. **

**Kagome sat up and looked at Inuyasha smiling, "Everything is fine, I'm just getting a check up. And to see what we're having."**

**Inuyasha sighed as he walked over to Kagome's bed and gave her a kiss, "I don't why, but I had a feeling something was wrong." **

"**Everything is fine sweetie. Here, feel." Kagome placed Inuyasha's hand on her belly, as she looked at his face waiting for his reaction.**

**His face lit up with joy as he felt the little kicks on his hand, then he smiled down at Kagome. "Maybe that's what I was feeling." He said as he kissed her again.**

**The nurse walked in as she smiled at Kagome and Inuyasha, "You must be the father." She said, nodding to Inuyasha.**

**He nodded in response.**

**The nurse rolled up Kagome's shirt enough as to where her fully belly was exposed. Inuyasha gritted his teeth as some woman he has never known began to undress Kagome. Kagome felt Inuyasha's grip tighten on her hand, and she looked up to him, "It's okay Inuyasha." Inuyasha's grip loosened as he sat down in the chair next to Kagome and began to gently rub her shoulder, still watching the nurse. **

**The nurse applied the ultrasound goo to Kagome's belly as she grabbed the doppler for the ultrasound and began to move it along Kagome's belly looking at the screen. **

** "First child?" The nurse asked.**

** "Yeah, it came as quite a shock to both of us." Kagome replied, looking at Inuyasha.**

**The nurse continued to move the doppler on Kagome's stomach as the image on the screen became clear.**

** "There's your baby. Growing strong and healthy."**

**Inuyasha took a double look, and couldn't believe what he saw…there was his child. Still so small and weak, and beautiful. He couldn't help himself, it was his child that he was looking at, and before he knew it he started to cry. **

** "Inuyasha…" Kagome said, while smiling with tears of joy in the corner of her eyes. "Look at me."**

**Slowly Inuyasha lifted his head so Kagome could see his face, and instead of saying anything she placed one hand on his cheek and began to kiss him and they both smiled into the kiss. **

** "Would you guys like to know the sex of your baby?" The nurse asked as she moved the doppler around to determine the sex of the baby.**

**Kagome smiled, "Yes, we would like to know the sex of the baby." She took a hold of Inuyasha's hand as they awaited to hear what they were having. "I'm hoping for a baby girl." Kagome whispered in Inuyasha's ear; he smiled and said, "Me too.**

** The nurse smiled as she finally found the sex of the baby, "Congratulations! You guys are having a baby girl." The nurse said, then took a picture of the ultrasound, and handed the printed copy of it to Kagome.**

**Inuyasha stood up and looked over Kagome's shoulder as they both smiled in amazement to the picture of their little baby girl. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

** The nurse began to clean off Kagome's stomach as she stared at Inuyasha's outfit. **

** "Excuse me for asking, but what's up with the kimono?" The nurse finally asked. **

**Before Inuyasha or Kagome could speak, Mrs. Higurashi suddenly said, "Cosplay. He was getting his outfit ready when I told him where we were. So he didn't bother taking off the kimono, and he rushed right over."**

**The nurse smiled as she turned off the machine, and again congratulated the new parents and left the room. Kagome sat up with Inuyasha's help as she laughed with her mom. Inuyasha helped Kagome get ready to head back to the Higurashi house. They walked out into the chilly weather, and Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome and followed Mrs. Higurashi to a strange shaped object.**

** "What exactly is this?" Inuyasha asked, as he slowly got into the machine. Kagome giggled as she got in next to him, "It's a car."**

** "How was I supposed to know that?"**

**Inuyasha and Kagome adjusted in the back seat, and Inuyasha placed his hand on Kagome's belly and smiled. **

"**I don't know how to be a father, but I'm going to try my hardest to give her a life she'll never forget."**

**Kagome smiled and gently kissed Inuyasha, then looked at him, "Just you being here with me, will help give her the best life." **

**Kagome then relaxed into Inuyasha's arm as they headed back to the Higurashi house, Inuyasha could tell something was on Kagome's mind but he decided to wait to ask her until they were in her room. They arrived at the Higurashi house, and Inuyasha got out of the car, then turned around and helped Kagome out of the car and placed his hand on her back and walked inside with her.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FEUDAL ERA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** "I wonder how Kagome's doing." Shippo said, sitting down in the hut.**

** "Ye be right, Shippo. It's been four months since we've seen her." Kaede said as she divided up the medicinal herbs she had collected.**

** "Whatever is wrong with her, I'm sure she's fine. She s with advanced technologies, her family, and Inuyasha, she has everyone who cares for her there." Miroku said, before drinking his tea. **

** "Except us…" Shippo said as he started to whimper.**

**Sango came in with her three children, and the two eldest went to Shippo and began to tackle and jump on him. Sango took their youngest to Miroku and he held his son, and smiled up at Sango.**

** "Call me crazy…but what is Kagome's not sick or ill." Sango said as she took her wrap off.**

** "What do you mean, Sango?"**

** "I mean before Kagome left, we talked secretly and she said she was wanting to start a family sometime soon…" She continued on.**

** "Are you trying to say…?" Miroku asked as he rocked his son to sleep.**

** "Yes, I think Kagome might be pregnant." Sango said. **


End file.
